


your smile is as soft as rain

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Nashira Adaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: When you love someone, helping them helps you too.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ([x](http://flywrites.tumblr.com/post/152395665917))

Inquisitor Adaar doesn’t smile often. Usually, she looks stoic and strong–cut jawline and hard brow. It’s mysterious and brooding and all those other good words one could use to describe a girl Sera would whisper dirty things to in the middle of Val Royeaux.

It also makes the times she does break out into a grin, the corners of her eyes crinkling, all the more rewarding.

Sera turns it into a bit of a game; make the Lady Inquisitor crack a smile as often as she can, in the worst situations she can. At first, it’s difficult. Misses that turn into confused little nose wrinkles (nice but not nearly as rewarding) or embarrassing stumbles that leave Adaar confused but everyone else around them snickering under their breath.

But, just like with learning to shoot her bow, Sera keeps trying until she can hit the bulls-eye every time; until getting that heart-melting smile is just as simple as breathing. Inhale, aim, exhale, fire.

Some smiles don’t come easy, though. It makes them all the more worth it, in a way.

“You doin’ aright, Buckles?”

Adaar pauses, flexing her ‘glow hand’, and looks at Sera with this heart-jabbing little frown on her face. She shakes her head, eyes going back to her palm, and shrugs.

“I dunno.”

Adamant was awful for everyone, yeah, but using the mark more and more seemed to be wearing on the Inquisitor. She moved slower, paused more, and seemed hesitant to use magic–something that normally came to her so naturally it didn’t even startle Sera like other mages did. It was like pulling at the Fade made the mark hurt more.

“Need anything, hmm?” Sera asks, moving to sit next to her. Adaar shrugs, eyes still on her palm.

“A new hand, maybe?”

Sera laughs and nudges her arm. “I’ll work on it.” she says, “Want it to shoot lighting for you? Instead of wasting your mage-y skills?”

“That would be double the lightning.” Adaar drawls, glancing sideways at Sera and _–there it is!_

The Inquisitor cracks a little smile, lips pulling up on one side, and Sera’s enchanted for a moment. It’s so subtle compared to her other expressions; no cut lines or sharp edges. It’s all soft and gentle, soft crinkles and freckles shifting as her lips move. She has to reach out and touch it, fingers dancing over Adaar’s cheek, and this only serves to widen the grin.

“Man, I’m good at this.” Sera muses and slides her fingers along Adaar’s jawline, beckoning her in closer.

Adaar obliges, right hand snaking around Sera’s waist, and raises a brow at her. “Good at what?” she asks as Sera tosses her legs over her lap and snuggles in closer.

“Mm, nothing.” Sera quips, stealing a kiss before further questions come.

The kiss is just as soft as the smile–gentle and delicate and nothing you’d expect from someone so tough and unyielding. Sera climbs into her lap, hands on her shoulders, and pushes her against the back of the couch to break it. Adaar stares up at her, only mildly confused, and smiles like she’s seen the most beautiful thing in the world. Sera can only take a moment of it before she reaches up and puts a hand over the other woman’s eyes.

“Stoppit.” she hisses, ducking in for another kiss with her hand still over Adaar’s eyes. “Gonna make me blush.”

“You? Blush? I can’t picture it.” Adaar drawls, lips brushing against Sera’s as they part.

Sera stifles a little laugh. “No, you can’t.” she says, “Cause I’m covering yer eyes.”

Adaar’s laugh is as soft and sweet and rewarding as her smile–if not more–and Sera uses her free hand to try and rub the redness from her cheeks. Maker take this woman, really, before she’s the death of her.

“You, uh, feelin’ better yet?” Sera asks, finally lowering her hand and settling down in Adaar’s lap. “Or do I still need to find you a new hand?”

The Inquisitor smiles wider–so rewarding–and shakes her head. “No, no,” she says, “this is good.”

Sera laughs and taps a finger against the other woman’s freckled nose. “We’ll see about the new hand business later, yeah? When you don’t need it anymore?” she offers, “Sound good?”

That soft, gentle expression doesn’t falter for a second. If anything, it gets ‘worse’ right before Sera’s eyes.

“Yeah,” she says, “sounds great.”


End file.
